


Learning

by amberswansong



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Blow Job, Drabble, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberswansong/pseuds/amberswansong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for <a href="http://finesharpedge.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://finesharpedge.livejournal.com/"><b>finesharpedge</b></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning

She was down on her knees in the shadows of the alley, his hands tightening in her hair. "Good God, Amber," Graverobber groaned.

She drew back, smirking up at him. "You like that? I learned from the best."

\---  
"Like that, bella, yes," Pavi purred, guiding his sister's head into a steady rhythm. "Don't forget what I told you about your tongue - ah, yes, there you are - watch your teeth, principessa; some men are into that but not many."

She paused at the tip, licked it idly. "How do I remember everything at once?"

"Lots of practice," Pavi said with a smirk, pushing her head back down.


End file.
